What Makes You Special
by KoalaBalloon17
Summary: A romantic poem by Chris Kratt. Story is better than summary. I do not own WK.
1. Chapter 1

**_(Patty: Hey there guys! I'm so happy today. I made a poem for the special person I met since June 2012 but now, it's kinda cute (guess it, is it a boy or girl?). It's so sweet, I can't wait until Monday._**

**_Chris: *interupts* Who you talking to and who's the special person?_**

**_Patty: *suprised* Oh...the special person you asked, I can't tell you. Sorry. Anyway it's cute._**

**_Chris: *O.O* Ok? Well I'm going back to work._**

**_Patty: Ok then. *whispers* Phew! Oh...the poem I just made is related to Chris and Aviva and me and SP too. R&R.)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WK!_**

It's 9:00 in the night and Chris is still awake, studying other species and animals. Chris was getting bored and rest a little while, thinking about Aviva.

Chris: How will Aviva notice me that I like her? By telling her? Maybe not. Think of plan. But how? *thinks* Write her a poem about her? Maybe, yes. But what's make her special?

Chris get his notepad and writing a poem. So far, he had many mistakes doing a poem. He thinks carefully and recall.

**_(Sorry, it's too short but in next chapter will be long, I hope. Review.)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Hey, guys! I'm back for the new chapter. Thanks for your reviews. R&R and enjoy)**_

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN WK!**

**Chris' P.O.V**

What are the reasons I like her? Is it her face, her talent... hmm...she help us in our creature adventure. She can invent and so smart. So I start my poem until Aviva came.

Aviva: Still awake, Chris?

Chris: Yeah, doing something right now.

She saw my notepad and I quickly hide it.

Aviva: What you got there?

Chris: A...nothing. Just studying other species.

Aviva: Ok then. I'm going outside for some fresh air. Call me if you need anything.

Chris: Ok. Thanks.

She went outside of the Tortuga for fresh air, looking at her gives me a blush on my face, so I wash it off.

Well, it seems quite of...harsh, but I felt nervous about saying her a poem in front on her sparkling eyes bright as the star shines at night. I felt my heart beats faster, the sign of in love. So back to my poem, I quickly discover her inside of her true feelings, which gives me an idea. I started to write a new poem (which I have many mistakes, about 5 times) about her.

After about 5 minutes, I look at my poem:

"Your calmness and peace

In the time of stress

And a strong support

During the time of mess

All tell me why I love you

And what makes you so special too

Your lessons on life

and handling of fear

You showing big dreams

And wiping away the tears

All tell me why I love you

And what makes you special too

Your way of easing

My troubles and pain

Your swaping bad times

With happiness and gain

All tell me why I love you

And what makes you special too".

It looks great, but the question is will be able to make her like it or not? I hope she does. I continued my poem until it's finish and ready to say to her, in tomorrow night we're everybody are asleep except me and Aviva.

_**(Done! Ohhh...romance will spread in the air.**_

_**Random person(RP): Yeah. Need some help in the wikia. It's time to create new pages.**_

_**Me: Ok, by tomorrow morning. I have many stuff to do.**_

_**RP: Ok, Founder of the WKIC wiki. Promise that ok?**_

_**Me: Ok, fine. Just make sure its-**_

_**Chris: *interupts* Hey, Patty. Someone's calling for you outside, waiting.**_

_**Me: Ok. Who is it this time?**_

_**SP (special person): It's me.**_

_**Me: Wha? You...EEKK! *fainted***_

_**SP: What's going on?**_

_**Chris: *-_-* Nothing. Anyway, Review. Patty will be updated by tomorrow.**_

_**SP: What reviewing about?**_

_**RP: Just be quiet after Patty is waking up. She tell you what is it all about.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(I'm back again from fainting. Sheesh, that SP scared me! Anyway, R&R. Enjoy)**_

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN WK, SERIOUSLY.**

It's 7:00 PM and the WK crew are quite busy inside, except for Chris. Getting ready for the poem to Aviva.

**Chris' P.O.V.**

I'm inside in my room, getting ready for tonight. Then, I look at myself at the mirror, observing myself. I look out of the window and saw a shooting star. I making a wish for me and Aviva.

Chris: I wish we're together always. It's quite peaceful tonight.

**Aviva's P.O.V.**

I wonder what Chris is up to? I kinda starting liking him. He's so cute, I mean...he's brilliant you know, harsh. I don't think he's studying something. I saw in his notepad, a little bit says:

"Your calmness and peace

In the time of stress

And a strong support

During the time of mess

All tell-"

There I was cut in after Chris hid his notepad.

**Third Narrator's P.O.V.**

It's past 8:45 PM and Martin, Koki and Jimmy are asleep. It's time for Chris show up. So he came out in his room and in the main room. He saw Aviva doing nothing, he came by and sit besides her.

Aviva: Hi there Chris.

Chris: I have to say something to you, Aviva.

_**( A/N: OH MY GOSH! THIS IS IT!)**_

Aviva: What?

Chris: Let's go outside for some cool air.

Aviva: Ok then.

So Chris and Aviva went outside and sitting on the rooftop.

Aviva: Beautiful night, isn't it?

Chris: Yeah. About saying something.

Aviva: Oh, ok. What you want to tell me?

Chris inhale deeply and start.

Chris: When I look at you, your eyes sparkled. And I write you a poem about you. You want to listen to my poem?

Aviva: *blushing a little* Well, ok. Let's start.

Chris: Ok, here it goes:

Your smile, your love

Your wisdom and care

Your helping hands

In the trouble's layer

All tell me why I love you

And what makes you special too

Your calmness and peace

In the time of stress

And a strong support

During the time of mess

All tell me why I love you

And what makes you so special too

Your lessons on life

and handling of fear

You showing big dreams

And wiping away the tears

All tell me why I love you

And what makes you special too

Your way of easing

My troubles and pain

Your swaping bad times

With happiness and gain

All tell me why I love you

And what makes you special too.

Do you like it?

Aviva: *tears with joy* Yes, thank you Chris

Aviva hugged and kissed him, then Chris hugged her back.

Chris: You're welcome, Aviva.

Aviva: You know Chris, I felt the same way as you are.

Chris: Really? How come?

Aviva: Well, sometimes you made me laugh and supports me. You're cute.

Chris: You're welcome.

Chris saw holding hands with Aviva. He felt happy and in love, even Aviva. Watching the stars shines and they're so close together.

_**THE END.**_

_**(Me: It's so romantic.**_

_**SP: It sure does.**_

_**Me: Well, thanks for everything**_

_**SP: You're welcome**_

_**RP: Review, thanks for reading.)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Me: Haha, it's not finish yet. But yet, more chapters to come in December.**_

_**Chris: Seriously! It's not finish?**_

_**Me: Yeah, that's why I have to say this, I'm like a fan of Chris/Aviva.**_

_**Chris: Ok then, Aviva, are you ready?**_

_**Aviva: Ok, let's go Chris. *holding hands with Chris while they're away***_

_**Me: *eyes wided open* Ok? See you guys later. Told ya, El Zorro.**_

_**El Zorro: What? What did I do?**_

_**Me: *evil grin* Oh, you gonna find out at the end of the story. On with the story.)**_

**DISCLAIMER: I REALLY, REALLY DON'T OWN WILD KRATTS!**

(Dedicated to SakuraKamada, for such support)

It's 8:00 in the morning. Everyone's up, except for Jimmy. Koki decided to wake Jimmy up by a slice of pizza. She closely bring one slice of pizza close to Jimmy's nose. Jimmy felt there was a pizza on his face but didn't wake up. He was dreaming about a pizza monster chasing him. The pizza monster caught Jimmy and puts him in it's mouth, that's the time where Jimmy wakes up.

Jimmy: WAHHHHH! I been eaten by a monster.

He check when he really eaten by a 'pizza monster' but it was Koki holding a slice of pizza.

Koki: Well it's about time you woke up.

He felt his stomach rumbling.

Jimmy: *took the pizza in Koki's hands* I'm hungry, thanks Koki.

Then Martin came in the main room.

Martin: Where's Chris?

Koki: He went outside, sitting.

Martin: Ok, thanks. *runs outside*

Then Aviva came by.

Aviva: Good morning, guys. *saw Martin running outside* What is he up to, Koki?

Koki: He's looking for Chris.

Aviva remembered last night with Chris. She was so happy that Chris likes her and decided to do that again. She turn on the computer to plan something for tonight.

Meanwhile, Martin saw Chris sitting on the tree. He climb and sit next to Chris.

Martin: Hi Chris. How are you today?

Chris: *distracts from daydreaming* Umm, what? Oh, yeah I'm fine.

Martin: You're acting weird. Is something wrong?

Chris: Nothing, bro. I'm fine.

Martin: So, how are you and Aviva?

Chris: Her? We're fine.

Aviva went outside to look for Chris. She saw him chatting with Martin.

Aviva: *interupts* Hey, Kratt brothers.

Chris: Ohh, hi Aviva. *came down from the tree* So you want to hang out, tonight?

Aviva: I'm asking the same question, and yet, yes.

Chris: Great! *hugs her* Thanks Aviva.

Martin: *in his mind* Gladly my brother is happy. Don't forget the plan, Chris. And now waiting for Kitty. I wonder what she's doing.

_**(Me: Oh my gosh! Kitty's coming. That means more chapters to come.**_

_**Kitty: You mean I'm up next? Yay!**_

_**Me: Ok. About El Zorro, where is he?**_

_**El Zorro: I'm here. What now?**_

_**Me: On the review, you said they don't even kiss right? Well, you have to find out in the next chapter.**_

_**Roland:*Interupts* Hi, Patty. Good to see you.**_

_**Me: Oh you, hi again.**_

_**Kitty: Who's that?**_

_**Me: He's my classmate.**_

_**El Zorro: Stop the chatting. Review.**_

_**Me: So, you want to go rabid on you? Well, get ready.**_

_**El Zorro: *runs* DX Stop that!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**( Me: Hi again. I'm not here in the Saturday. I'm away with my classmates to watch the stageplay. So I hope you will enjoy the next chapter.**_

_**SakuraKamada: *walks in* Is there more chapter in the story? I thought it's complete.**_

_**Me: Yeah. My friend suggested to make more chapters. But how many?**_

_**El Zorro: Well you have to impress me when making chapters.**_

_**Me: Oh really? Well as long as you like.**_

_**Heidi: I love this story. Make more please... *cutesy eyes***_

_**Me: Ok, I remember that doing in the class. But I quickly shake it off. On with the story. Popcorn anyone?)**_

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL REALLY, REALLY DON'T OWN WILD KRATTS NOR KITTY. SILVERWATERBOMBADIL OWNS KITTY CARLO.**

**Chris' P.O.V.**

I feel my heartbeat beats faster while watching the birds flying. I didn't felt this since I met Aviva. I saw Aviva in the Tortuga, making inventions for us. She made the creature power suit for us with Martin and the creaturepods, did I thank her for such help? Even she's a nerd, she's cute too. I didn't mean she is really a nerd, she is smart and knows about technology. I remember in the racing with Zach, she made the cheetah racer against Zach's invention. In the end of the race, Blur won the race. But Aviva is still the winner. I lay down in the grass for a bird watch. I felt happy for her. But how about tonight. Martin told me to stay calm and talk what our likes and dislikes. I saw Martin did it for Kitty. She was really happy when Martin told her he likes her.

While watching the birds flying, lay down in the soft grass, my creaturepod beep. I check my creaturepod in my pocket, someone's calling. When I check, Kitty's calling.

Kitty: Hi Chris. Long time no see.  
Chris: Hi again, Kit. How are you today?  
Kitty: I'm fine. By the way, I'm coming there today.  
Chris: Oh, wow! Can you come here quickly? Martin miss you.  
Kitty: How come?  
Chris: While he watch you go away. I cheer him up. No worries.  
Kitty: While you waiting me to come, can you please don't tell anyone that I'm coming today? I will suprise them.  
Chris: Oh, ok. Promise I will don't tell anyone especially Martin.  
Kitty: Thanks. How are you and Aviva coming along?  
Chris: Her? She likes my poem and knows she love me.  
Kitty: Really? That's great!  
Chris: And one more thing, I ask her by tonight going outside. I'm so nervous again how I will come up this way. Martin gives me a tips for going outside with Aviva, a few only.

Kitty: I can give you a tip. Tell her what makes her special to you and describing her. That way, she will realize how you really feel for her.

Chris: Thanks. That will help.  
Kitty: Gotta go. See you later there.

Her call ended. I wonder how Martin see her coming. Obvious, he's really happy to see her. I remember we rescue the lions on the helicopter.

_**(A/N: Based on the story, Wild Cat by Silverwaterbombadil. I love that story.**_

_**Sil: And you put in there?**_

_**Me: Well, yeah. Continue.)**_

I been shoot by a poacher. Luckily, Aviva recovered me. That's where Martin met Kitty. He like her during rescuing the arctic foxes. I was called it in days so I have to recover in 5 days. That day on Aviva kissed me and I kiss her back by wrapping my arm on her body but suddenly, Martin called. We both screamed. Martin gave me a suprised look.

I love Aviva's thin soup. I gave her a smile and we're both alone with her.

I will never forget that day we're together.

**Aviva's P.O.V.**

I'm so tired making inventions. I wonder how Chris is doing. I walked outside looking for him. Then I saw him laying down in the soft grass while watching birds flying. I lay down next to him. I started a little chat with me and Chris.

Aviva: So you like bird watching?  
Chris: Yeah, when I get bored or thinking.  
Aviva: I hate to say this but, do you really like me?  
Chris: *cheeks turning red* Yes. You will know everything by tonight.  
Aviva: Remember the day when you're afraid of heights.

_**(A/N: In the episode, Flight of the Draco.)**_

Chris: Yeah. It gives me a headache. I like Martin wearing a fasion clothes. It looks good to him gives me a laugh.  
Aviva: *laughing* He looks great.  
Chris: I took pictures of it. *brings out of his creaturepod* Look. See that.  
Aviva: Oh my gosh! He's really funny.  
Chris: Yeah. I will never forget that. Can't wait till tonight.  
Aviva: Oh, ok. *watching clouds move*  
Chris: Well, I have to take a nap. Thinking made me tired. *kiss her on the cheek* See you for a while later.  
Aviva: *hugs him* Thank you, Chris.

_**(Me: Done with the chapter. Wondering Kitty's coming makes me had a headache.**_

_**Kitty: Seriously?**_

_**El Zorro: Oh really?**_

_**Me: *throw the pie onto El Zorro's face* Just shut up! Review please.**_

_**El Zorro: Why did you- *taste the pie* Yum! It's delicious!**_

_**Me: You're welcome. *hands the pie to El Zorro* Want some more?**_

_**Kitty: I want too.**_

_**Me: Here, Kitty. *hands the pie to Kitty***_

_**El Zorro: Review.*eating the pie* It's so delicious!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(Me: I'm sorry guys! I'm very busy in that day, doing projects, activities and reviewing. But I'm on my way in the chapter. But this time, it gets better.**_

_**Heidi: I'm waiting for moment of truth...tell us now!**_

_**Jenny: Yeah! I'm sick of waiting.**_

_**Me: Ok! I'll tell the next chapter. But first, I'm hungry for this typing. I'll go get the chocolate cake. You want some guys?**_

_**El Zorro: *interupts* Did you say chocolate cake? I want some! *running towards to me***_

_**Me: *gets the roller skates and put it in. Then runs* Your freakin' out, El Zorro. You can get a slice. *stops***_

_**El Zorro: *stops* Woohoo. Thanks.**_

_**Jenny: On the chapter, please...*cutesy eyes***_

_**Me: Stop doing that. R&R, enjoy!)**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WK! **

**Kitty's P.O.V.**

I'm on my way to the Tortuga and Martin is waiting for me to come back again. I wonder what is he doing right now? The first time we met when I have to rescue the lion from poachers, then I saw him rescuing his brother. After that, Martin fainted from me when I transforming back into human. They goodness Chris is ok. I felt Martin the same way too. I love him and he loves me. Since I'm going away, I saw Martin's face looks really sad. I'm so touch to him. I'm about to cry, to see him in a sad way.

But, I'm so happy to come back in the Tortuga. Martin, don't worry, your girl is coming back again. You'll be happy when I'm back. I'm your girlfriend. I don't wanna lose you in my life. You are my man in my life and I love you. Forever.

**Third Person Narrator's P.O.V.**

Kitty's arrived to the Tortuga. She saw the WK crew working something. Still, the sun is shining bright. Then, she saw Chris and Aviva on the date in a shade of a tree. She walks toward to the Tortuga that nobody's notice her.

Kitty: I'm back!  
Koki: *looks around and saw Kitty* Kitty, you're back. I'm so happy. *hugs her*  
Jimmy: *interupts* Who's back? *then saw Kitty* Kitty, good to see you.  
Kitty: Yeah, where's Martin?

Then Aviva and Chris came inside in the Tortuga.

Aviva: *saw Kitty* Kitty! Oh my gosh, you're back! *hugs her*  
Chris: Good to have you back, Kit.  
Kitty: Thanks, Chris.  
Chris: I'm calling Martin and search him. You're coming, Kit?  
Kitty: Ok.  
Aviva: I'm coming too.

Then the three went search for Martin. Chris saw Martin sitting in a tree doing something.

Chris: What are you doing?  
Martin: Wha? Nothing. Just nothing.  
Chris: You're doing something. What are you doing? Tell me the truth.  
Martin: Ok! *hands the creature pod* Look.  
Chris: *saw Martin and Kitty's Photo shot* Is that you and Kitty doing a french kiss?  
Martin: But hey, it looks good.  
Chris: *laughs* Yeah, ok. It looks good. But guess what, someone's looking for you.  
Martin: Who?  
Chris: Just see. Wait here. Don't leave.

Chris gets Kitty and hide in Aviva's back.

Chris: I found him. Hide Kitty in your back, Aviva.  
Kitty: You found Martin. That's great!  
Chris: Yeah. He's waiting.  
Aviva: Ok. I got this.

The three walks towards to Martin with a suprise.

Chris: Here we are. Close your eyes, Martin.  
Martin: Why do I have to close my eyes Chris?  
Chris: Just wait and see. So close your eyes.  
Martin: Ok. *he close his eyes*  
Aviva: This is it Chris, Kitty you're ready?  
Kitty: I'm ready.  
Chris: Now!

Kitty sat in the tree close to Martin.

Kitty: Martin, open your eyes.  
Martin: Wait, I recognize that voice.  
Kitty: It's me, Martin.  
Martin: Chris, what happened to your voice? Sounds like a woman.  
Chris: *laughs* It's not me, Martin. Open your eyes and see.  
Martin: Ok. *open his eyes* what's funny, Chris?

Kitty was tapping on Martin's shoulder.

Martin: Stop tapping me, Chr- *stops and saw Kitty*  
Kitty: Hi, Martin. Long time no see.  
Martin: Kitty. You're back! *hugs her*  
Kitty: I can't leave my man behind. I love you, Martin.  
Chris: You can't get any close like these two.  
Martin: Shut up, Chris. Shoo!  
Aviva: *laughs* Chris, let's them have a private time.  
Chris: Ok. *holds hand with Aviva* Let's go Aviva. *walks away*

Martin and Kitty had a private time talking.

Martin: Really, Kitty?  
Kitty: Yes, Martin. I love you.  
Martin: I love you too, Kitty.

Then the two couples hugs and kiss. Martin felt happy for this moment and Kitty was glad saw him again. But how about Chris and Aviva, let's find out what are they doing.

_**(Me: And cliffhanger. As they say, you can't get any close enough without love. Everyone needs it.**_

_**Heidi: You're right, Patty.**_

_**Me: But hey, Heidi, just take care of your cousin.**_

_**Jenny: *sobs* She's right, thanks. *hugs Heidi***_

_**Heidi: *sobs too* Thank you, Patty.**_

_**Me: My pleasure. Hey El Zorro, finish my cake please. I'm full.**_

_**El Zorro: Really? Thank you.**_

_**Me: You're welcome. Review.**_


	7. This is not a real chapter

_**Me: Hey guys! Sorry I'm not in my mood for making chapters. So I'll be back by Saturday with the new chapter I brought and wait for more further informations. This is not really a chapter. I came here to say that the new chapter will be posted in Saturday. The title of the chapter is "Brother's Talk". I need a little help from you for adding in the next chapter. Leave me a message then I'll PM as soon as I can.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**(Me: Hi guys! I'm feeling better and lol. I receive a review from Guest and said let them all get married. Ehhmm... maybe, but I'm not in my mood for writing it in the next chapter. Maybe in the next new story will do. Few days later, I will be back at school. Now, focus on the next chapter. Hey El Zorro, here's the next chapter I brought to you. R&R. Enjoy!)  
**_

**DISCLAIMER: YEAH YOU KNOW, I DO NOT OWN WK ETC.!  
**

After Martin felt happy to see Kitty came, the crew went to the Tortuga and travel to North America. While traveling, Martin went to his room and take a nap for adventuring, Kitty was unpack her things in her room. On the second hand, Chris and Aviva are on the rooftop, holding hands. Aviva smiled at Chris. She knew that he will be her man in the future. Aviva was sleeping, lying her head in Chris' shoulder. She had a dream about her and Chris walking into flower fields.

**Aviva's P.O.V.**

While me and Chris walking around the flower fields, we decided to talk a little while.

Chris: So, do you like it here?  
Aviva: Yeah, I think so.

A while ago, Chris asks me to walk around with him tonight. I agree.

Chris: It's a beautiful place isn't it?  
Aviva: Very beautiful. So why are we here again?  
Chris: I need to ask you something.

I felt nervous. What will he ask? Am I ready for this? I took a deep breath and let it all out before Chris ask. I saw him, felt nervous too.

Aviva: You're nervous? Take a deep breath first and exhale, then say what you want.

He do it. Then ask...

Chris: I never do this when I met you, Aviva. But I will ask you.

He kneel down his one knee and brings out the ring inside Chris' pocket.

Chris: Will you marry me?

I felt shock. I'm not ready for this. And that's the time I woke up and scream.

Chris: *notice* What's the matter, Aviva?

I was crying. I don't want to let him know about this. I'm not ready yet. I can't marry him in a hurry. I continued to sob. Until Chris lay his hand on my shoulder.

Chris: It's okay, Aviva. Don't cry.

He dry off my tears away with his hand. I blushed, but he didn't notice me. Then he kiss me on my forehead and hug gently.

Chris: I will protect you no matter what happen.

_**( Me: Oh my gosh! What will Aviva do? Will Chris ask her? What will they do? How? When? What? *screams then fainted*  
**_**_Kitty: I got your ice cream you...*stops then shock* Patty! Patty, wake up! *looks at Patty's docs and notes* That's why... anyways, since Patty has been stressed out, Review...) _**


	9. Chapter 8

_**(Me: I'm back. Sorry I keep you waiting, but anyway, here's the another chapter.**_

_**Kitty: Yay! New chapter's coming up!**_

_**Me: R&R! Enjoy! I wonder where's El Zorro. Sorry I keep you waiting.)**_

**DISCLAIMER: FOR FAIR, I DON'T OWN WILD KRATTS.**

Thanks to DClover456 for your help in making in this chapter.

**Chris' POV**

One quiet day in Tortuga, all the crew are taking a day-off from all of that working even for me and Martin from all of that adventuring. At least for now, I enjoy adventure. Nowadays, I need some break. I wonder what Aviva was doing right now? I went outside for bird watching in Africa Savanna. Sitting on the branch of a tree, I'm watching the peregrine falcon performing a sky dive. Fascinating! I remember me and Martin performed a sky dive in the city of North America. But suddenly, someone called my name, causing me fall off on the branch having a headache. It was Martin.

Martin: I need your help, bro!  
Chris: *glares* Martin! You made me fall off the branch, if it wasn't of your shout!  
Martin: Sorry, but I need your help please! *grabs my hand*  
Chris: *standing up* So, what's the problem?*

Pulling out in Martin's pocket, I saw a engagement ring. I was suprised.

Chris: Who is it for?  
Martin: Kitty. But proposing in front of her, that's my main problem!  
Chris: Okay! Okay! Hide the ring before Kitty sees it. I'll help you.  
Martin: Thanks, bro! What's the plan?  
Chris: What day you'll propose her?  
Martin: After one week. On the beach in sunset.  
Chris: That's great! But first, before going on the beach, have a romantic dinner with Kit, smooth talk to her till she likes you and go outside and proceed to the beach before sun sets, make sure you're ready and say to her what you feel when she's around and why you love her. Then ask her.  
Martin: That's all?  
Chris: No, the important thing is enjoy with Kitty whenever she's around and have a long day with you and Kit.  
Martin: What if anything goes wrong?  
Chris: Go over with plan B. That's your plan how it works. If you ever change your mind 'bout proposing her instead on the beach, do it here.

A silent moment...

Martin: So, what now?  
Chris: I'm going back to the tree. *heading to the tree*  
Martin: Wait, how is your relationship going with Aviva?  
Chris: *blushing* Her? *turns back* It seems okay...  
Martin: Bro, I think you and Aviva had a awkward situation. Both of you should meet up in other way. *thought* "Or give both of you a privacy moment anytime."  
Chris: In other way, of what?  
Martin: Like marrying...  
Chris: Not ready yet. You see, I can't rush her or something.  
Martin: Chris, it's part of growing up. I'm going back to the Tortuga. Call me if you need something about relationships. *heading back*  
Chris: *mumbled* I feel worse.

Then someone disturbs me.

Aviva: Why?

I look back. It's Aviva.

Chris: What are you doing here?  
Aviva: Wondering around. I came here to see you.  
Chris: Come and sit here.  
Aviva: Why?  
Chris: To chat... and comfort you.  
Aviva: *sits* So...

Lying down my head on Aviva's shoulder, I feel so much better.

Aviva: Are you okay?  
Chris: Yeah.  
Aviva: Having problems? Martin told me.  
Chris: Not at all. *thought* "What will I say? This is getting worst than I thought."

**_(Me: And cliffhanger! Where is El Zorro?  
_**

**_Kitty: I don't know._**

**_Me: Perhaps you can help me again, DClover456. PM me again if you agree. And Kit, Martin is already here and he can't wait to see you. X3 )_**

**REVIEW!**

BTW, There's a new writer coming. Hope you like her first story.


	10. Chapter 9

_**(Me: Hello. I'm having a hard time experiencing the bad things happened in facebook. So sorry I didn't post this Chapie for too long. I'm worried at Ayra, send her to funeral! That's crazy talk! Lol, I don't want that happen to you. El Zorro, welcome back and just in time for the new chapter. Caviva fans, you'll be 100% in love. Something actually happened to Chris and Aviva. Anyway, Enjoy!)**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WILD KRATTS.**

Aviva's face was a study next day, for the secret rather. weighed upon her, and she found it hard not to look mysterious. Koki observed it, but did not trouble herself to make inquires, so she felt sure of being told everything if she didn't ask. She was rather surprised, therefore, when the silence remained unbroken, and Aviva assumes a patronizing. air, which decidedly aggravated Koki, who in her turn assumed an air of dignified reserved and devoted herself to Kitty. Chris was Aviva's only refuge, and much as she enjoyed together with him.

Chris, no sooner suspected a mystery than he set himself to find it out, and led Aviva a trying life of it. He might. be suprised the truth from her.

Meanwhile, Koki had apparently forgotten the matter and was absorbed while preparing the Tortuga to take off in two hours, but it all sudden changed seems to come over her. She started when spoken to, blushed when looked at was very quiet and sat over to her, with a timid, troubled look on her face.

"He feels on the air - love, I mean - and he's going very fast. What's the cause?" said Aviva, looking ready for any measures.

"Nothing. Afterall he's fallen in love with you, even when he's out for an adventure with Martin." replied Kitty.

"You're a little bit worrying. Has anything goes wrong with Chris?" complained Koki while using solar power of the Tortuga.

"Nothing, Koki. It's just, my dream last day where me and Chris are together."

"So what's up in your dream while you and Chris are alone?"

Suddenly, the Kratt brothers walks in.

"Maybe later, Kit. Chris is here already." mumbled Aviva.

* * *

**Aviva's POV**

I pretend to be no one noticed at me. I saw Chris walking towards to me. He look so blushed.

"Is something wrong, Chris?" I asked.

"Nothing. I want to ask you, something." He said nervously.

"Sure."

Then he step closer and whispered to my ear. "You want to go out, tonight? I'll take you to a special place you will like."

I nodded then he hugged me. "Thanks, Aviva. I'll see you later." He walk away after the hug he gave me. I feel comfortable when I'm in Chris' arms. He's so gentle. I just hope he kiss me soon, like the last time he wrote a poem to me.

* * *

**Martin's POV**

Well, Chris did it again. I felt happy for him.

"Hey, Martin." said Kitty

I jumped out. "Kitty, you gave me a scare."

"Sorry," She looked at Aviva. "You know Martin, sometimes, Love can be difficult. Like you did in our first date. Don't worry, I know it as well as you. I felt nervous too."

I was blushed. I didn't answer. Then Kitty kissed me on my cheek and hug me. "Thanks Kitty."

* * *

**Third Narrator's POV**

After the ship landed, near to a flower fields, the pilot Jimmy, took a rest from a flight. Koki checked the status. Martin and Kitty went outside for the great view of sunset. Chris and Aviva are on the rooftop, holding hands each other. They wait until the sun set is over.

When the night came, everyone was asleep except Chris and Aviva. They went outside at the flower fields. Everything that surrounds them are quiet.

**_(Me: And another cliffhanger. I won't tell it until the chapter 10 came._**

**_Anaphase: Aww, c'mon. Me and Junnel want to know._**

**_Junnel: We beg you please continue the story._**

**_Me: I'm working on it and, how you two suddenly emerge here from the game?_**

**_Junnel: We don't know._**

**_Anaphase: Just hurry that chapter._**

**_Me: Okay, Anaphase. Sheesh! Review or walk the plank.)_**


End file.
